


Power and Control

by Constantine_You_Owe_Me



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Professor Izunia, Teaching Assistant Ravus, This does not go well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/pseuds/Constantine_You_Owe_Me
Summary: A Highschool AU where one character is a TA and the other is a professor that is invited to teach at the school for a few weeks giving lectures to older students who want to see what it is like to be in college and the TA and Professor know each other, not well, but enough to be like ‘Oh that guy’ and try to avoid each other but the professor is like ‘Don’t avoid me, you’re an adult now you can’t just run away when you are near people you don’t like’ and the TA is just like ‘Eat my ass, dickweed.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can also be found on tumblr on my blog:
> 
> www.fromeroicawithlove.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank

Chapter One

 

 

A shrieking alarm dragged Ravus from the land of sleep, with a groan he grabs his phone and taps the screen, while squinting at the brightness, in a desperate bid to cease the wailing.

 

Head falling back against his pillow, Ravus took a moment to collect himself from his racing heart at being woken so abruptly. How long had it been since he had slept so deeply that his alarm actually woke him?

 

Rather than dwell on it any longer than he needed to, he got up with the intention of getting ready for his job as TA at a prestigious high school. It was NOT what he wanted to be doing in his late 20’s but he was given the job as a favour from the headmaster who was close to his family. All he really did was help kids with math and English in study hall and covered classes when other teachers were sick. It wasn’t a hard job and the kids… actually seemed to like him.

 

The whitehaired man picked his way through the bedroom picking up various articles of clothing and inspecting whether or not they could be worn for work.

 

Eventually he found a pair of grey jeans, a white t shirt and a, slightly wrinkled, blazer a shade or two darker than his jeans that passed the stain test with flying colours which made him think that maybe it was new and he had just throwing it on the floor one morning when he was in a hurry, like always.

 

Standing in the bathroom, the naked bulb illuminating his tired face, he grabbed the toothbrush from the little cup on the side of his sink and averted his gaze from the dark bags under his eyes and busied himself with getting somewhat fresh for his job.

 

A feeble beep from the kitchen reminded him that he needed more coffee for his machine, the pot that was being poured out now was the last of it, he would need to stop off at some store and grab more, though this was the least of his problems.

 

Checking the state of the outside world through his kitchen window, he found that it had snowed heavily and would need to leave that very second to dig his car out, with a huff of irritation he poured coffee into a travel mug, taking his sweet ass time as he did so.

 

If he was late for work someone would cover for him, Loqi probably, the guy that ran the reception like it was a night club cloakroom would definitely cover his ass while he made his way to work, rolling his eyes at the time as though that changed anything, he headed out.

 

At first he thought he had imagined the snow piled over his car earlier, until he heard the tell-tale sound of a shovel scraping over tarmac.

 

Walking around his car, expecting the worst, he found his neighbour, Aranea. She merely saluted him in greeting as she chucked a shovel full of snow over her shoulder and onto the pile behind her. Ravus wasn’t sure what had made her want to do this, usually they didn’t speak much, and when they did they shared a beer and only talked about car parts for his ailing Nissan 300Zx from the 90’s.

 

It was really the only friendship he could honestly say he had but they weren’t close… not by a long shot. He had never confided in her about anything, she didn’t even know his surname. Or even that that he was the estranged eldest child of an aristocratic family that, by the way, was mired in such darkness, that even with all the old money and all blood diamonds they possessed could not buy them out of the infamy that was the name Nox Fleuret.

 

So, Aranea had dug out his car without any hesitation on her part, it seemed, and Ravus was not going to be late for work… well as late.

 

“Let me guess, I owe you a beer now?” Before the blond could even respond someone from behind Aranea called out, the door to the little house opened and Gentiana, Aranea’s wife steps out with a plastic box in her hands.

 

“Ravus, I’m pleased I got you before you left for work, my plan for Aranea to help you and slow you down worked. I made too much for dinner last night, please take it to work and have it for lunch, ok?” Her tone was kind and yet insistent, even if he had wanted too, which he did not, he could not deny Gentiana.

 

“Great, we adopted a 28-year-old son with a bad attitude and a smoking habit” This was all his blond friend could say as Ravus hopped in the car with the Tupperware under his arm. He wound the window down as he started the car.

 

“Thanks for lunch, Gentiana. Aranea, beer tonight at 8 usual place?” His friend nodded and he screeched out of his drive way tearing down the road, absolutely over the speed limit, which he kept up all the way to work.

  
Luckily classes started at 9:15 and when he arrived at 9 he thanked whatever Gods supposedly existed, his good mood plummeting as he is blocked from his parking space due to a cherry red 1965 MG Spider, it gleamed under the weak winter sun almost mocking the TA.

 

Growling under his breath Ravus pulled into the student parking lot, luckily most of the kids were dropped off by chauffer driven luxury car, so it was easy to get a spot but it was further to walk to the office.

 

Loqi greeted him cheerfully, Ravus pointedly ignored him as he stalked into the staffroom with a face like thunder, his frown was intimidating to most which meant he could hopefully get the idiot in his pot to move their stupid car.

 

“Who, may I ask, is the jackass that has parked their damn car in my spot?” The staffroom falls silent, Ravus usually did not speak, when he did it was merely to answer questions someone asked, always quiet and always so polite… well.

 

Ravus had felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach when he had seen the car, but had brushed it off as anger when he had first arrived, but that vehicle was too familiar and he hoped with all his being that it was not who he believed it was.

 

Regis, the headmaster, cleared his throat as he approached Ravus looking, somewhat, amused. Resting a hand on the TA’s shoulder he turned him round to face someone, a smug son of bitch type of smile on his lips as he nodded his head to Ravus, who was stood mouth dry, heart thudding as the sound in the room faded.

 

No.

 

Not him.

 

“Ravus, you are aware we have invited a university professor to work with us for a few weeks, you agreed to help him out should he need anything. Let me introduce you to-“ Regis was stopped mid-sentence by the visiting professor and by the fact Ravus was visibly shaking with anger.

 

“You, sir, throw yourself off a damned cliff!” Ravus, now pointing at the professor, whispered violently before turning on his heel and stalking off without even so much as an explanation.

 

With shaking hands Ravus pulled the packet of cigarettes from his pocket along with a near empty lighter and stormed out past Loqi in the lobby who had detained a few late students, he threw the doors open and stumbled down the steps through the snow and behind a tree to smoke.

 

It wasn’t that he disliked the professor that visited, he didn’t know him as well as he once had to truly still hate him, but memories followed him and at times that man was the reason he could not sleep at night, it was absolutely unfair of life to throw this at him now.

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket he wanted to ignore it but it was likely something important, his mother or father calling to be reassured that he still had a job, or he wasn’t dead- the usual things parents called about when they had unruly offspring ruining their reputation in high society.

 

The ID was a number he did not recognise most of the time this was a decent excuse to ignore the call but knowing his luck it would be hugely important, so with irritated huff he answered it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Ah, so you really are still using the same number.”

 

It was him, that damned… Ravus took a long drag from his cigarette and glanced from behind the tree, the professor was stood on the steps of the school eyes trained on Ravus’ smoking spot, the teaching assistant moved to hide himself away again.

 

“what the f u c k are you doing here?”

 

“Now, now. There’s absolutely no need to be so childish, I thought at your age you would have grown up at least enough to be respectful and civil to an old friend…” The way he said friend was far too suggestive and Ravus wanted nothing more than to punch him, punch him right in the face and maybe bust his nose.

 

“Listen, old man. I am already tired of your antics and you’ve just shown up. I’m not sticking around to see you ruin this place and for me to lose my job so just make some excuse and leave.” He was behaving so out of character, usually when people bothered him he would simply avoid that person unless absolutely necessary and speak the minimal amount to them should he have to have some kind of conversation with said person.

 

But no, this man had always brought out the worst in him, and it was a lie when he believed he could not still hate him, because he did. Passionately.

 

“Ardyn, seriously just fuck off.”

 

He hung up, sadly, as he moved from behind the tree he was caught by the wrist and pulled backwards. He may have had hs back to him but he knew damn well that the chest he had just been pulled into was none other than Professor Izunia.

 

A hot breath in his ear before the other spoke. An unwelcome shiver ran down Ravus’ spine and he struggled to pull away.

 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t missed me, not even the most minuscule amount?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus remembers his uni days and that one damn professor that never quite got off his back.

Chapter Two

 

 

Ravus pulled away from Ardyn, no further words shared between them, he couldn’t go home- Regis was a family friend but he wasn’t going to stretch his friendship with his parent’s to accommodate a childish tantrum.

 

As he stalked through the blessedly empty halls to his usual post, Ravus could not help but feel absolutely ashamed of his outburst before the faculty. Their faces had shown a surprise not usually connected with anything the young Tenebraen did.

 

How was it that whenever he had the misfortune of meeting that walking disaster that he somehow lost all composure and reacted like a small child?!

 

Absolutely ridiculous.

 

They hadn’t seen each other for at least 6 years, not since Ravus was in university and Ardyn was his professor in history.

 

It had been a stormy relationship from the start, from day one they had been at each other’s throats. The Tenebraen had gotten to his first history class late, Ardyn chewed him out over that fact to make an example of him to other students.

 

He could still feel the burning heat of embarrassment on his cheeks by the time class ended, he stomped over and slammed down his notes for the class and told Ardyn to eat it, well, in a far more eloquent way and revealed that the class was a waste of time and he was quitting it.

 

“How childish, quitting a class because you cannot handle receiving any form of criticism. A mild reprimand and you are likely near tears; I imagine with a name likes your you are part of nobility of some such. Typical old money behaviour.” The professor taunted slyly, a smirk forming lazily as he watched his words cut into his student.

 

Oh how those words had incensed Ravus, he was so proud of his actions after this, he merely narrowed his eyes, grabbed his notes and left without a word.

 

The young man went to every single history class after that, seating himself right at the back laptop open taking meticulous notes, always calling out inconsistencies in Ardyn’s information, he knew it was getting to him, not in the way the professor thanked him for keeping him right but the faint glimmer in his golden brown eyes, it was fire and it was rage.

 

This continued for 6 months, every class they had smart remarks about one thing or another, Ravus always remarking on Ardyn’s lazy teaching style, the professor merely took this out on Ravus by mysteriously losing an essay or two submitted for marking.

 

It all came to a head in a bar one summer night.

 

Ravus was sat in a booth with a beer in his hand, it was warm, he’d been holding onto it for a good 30 minutes waiting on friends to finish a late class, not really in the mood to drink but his friends had cajoled him into holding a booth for them until they could get there.

 

Being sat alone with his thoughts was never good for anyone but for Ravus it felt like he was slowly being sucked in to a dark void, it wasn’t until someone spoke that he realised that another had joined him in the booth, looking up he could only just manage to hold back a sneer.

 

Professor Izunia.

 

“So pensive, young Ravus. If only you could manage such a thoughtful gaze in my classes. I’d actually believe you were taking an interest in my class, but your excellent note taking seems only to be of use to put me in the firing line.” Ardyn sounded grim, a light tone of amusement but he clearly wanted Ravus to know that he wasn’t fully joking around and had intended the conversation to be serious.

 

Ravus had not ever seen him this way, the most serious he had been and so he leaned back, taking a swig of warm beer, grimacing at the taste, but he left his body language open as to invite further conversation.

 

What harm could it be?

 

“You say this as though you believe you do not deserve to be fired at.” The Tenebraen ground out, irritation flared but he did not allow it to get the better of him this time around, his professor was free to say what he wished outside of the classroom, however, that gave Ravus the opportunity to truly see who this man was away from the gaze of the student body.

 

“Touché, Sir Fleuret. However, I feel this is all down to the fact you are still sore about being made a fool of in front of your peers. Surely a young man of your intellect would understand why I had to make an example out of you on the first day. As light hearted as my classes may be at times, I must stand firm, I will not have the students believe they can walk over me throughout their time here.” There was a pause between both of them, Ravus felt incredibly foolish for all the months of anger toward his professor.

 

It should have been clear what he had done and that all the silly little mistakes Ravus pointed out as glaring misinformation was just childish, Ardyn hadn’t really done anything wrong.

 

It was almost as though the history professor could hear his thought process as a true smile spread across his face. Ravus only felt flushed with embarrassment, the only person who had made a fool of him was himself.

 

“Well, if this conversation is done-…” Ravus made to move from the booth but Ardyn stopped him by merely raising a hand, he gestured for his student to remain seated and got up.

 

“I am sure you are awaiting better companions than that of an old man, I shall leave. Enjoy your evening, Ravus.”

 

The evening progressed without any mishaps, the young student drank too much avoided any flirting 1st years, he glanced across the bar over the course of the night, he noticed the professor talking to a pretty young girl, she seemed dazzled by him, Ravus scoffed to himself.

 

Silly girl.

 

He scolded himself as the hot bloom of jealousy spread through his chest and his heart thumped uncomfortably at the sight of them both laughing.

 

“Rav, Rav, Rav go to the baaaaar and buy another drink!” His friend slung an arm around his broad shoulders and shoved a fistful of notes into his hand, with a, somewhat, renewed sense of purpose Ravus strode over to the bar.

 

He overheard the girl sitting with his professor as she offered praise to the older man, Ravus steadfastly refused to look in their direction as he hailed down the bar tender who looks rushed of his feet and frazzled to a crisp.

 

“Uh… 4 beers, thanks.” He offered payment but the barman waved the notes away and gestured down the bar toward where Ardyn sat with his pretty friend.

 

“The uh… gentleman paid for your drinks tonight.” Ravus turned to face the two who sat a little further down the bar, the professor offered a little friendly wave and his companion smiled brightly at him though she knew him.

 

Ravus scowled at Ardyn and grabbed the drinks before departing from the bar pushing his way through the crowd of sweating bodies. The summer heat, even after sun down, was oppressive and many suffered, choosing to use the heat as an excuse to ‘get wasted’.

 

Once back with his friends he passed round the drinks and kept the notes in his pocket, he could use it for a cab home, his friend wouldn’t care about the cash, it wasn’t even enough for 4 beers but it would be enough to get a cab home back to his uni dorm.

 

He remained silent until one by one his friends started drifting off making excuses as to why they had to leave, some had to get sleep for early classes, others had to actually study for tests- Ravus decided that if everyone else was leaving he would too.

 

With a sigh, he stumbled out of the too crowded bar and relished in the cooler air of the night, it must have barely been midnight, the streets were still busy and cabs lined the road next to the bar, a hand on his shoulder made him jump, turning he catches a flash of red hair to find his professor at his side.

 

“It is rather late and you have an early class tomorrow, if I recall. An early history class with a certain professor Izunia.” The rather charming grin that graced is features could have bowled Ravus over if he had been able to focus properly.

 

“Ah… Yes. I was just heading home, not that it is any of your business what time I get home or get up for class. Maybe I will just skip my classes tomorrow completely.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, you are going to get home, sleep and then in the morning drag your hungover self to my class and take your painstakingly perfect notes and ace the class as you usually do because I am not going to let you skip, I will find your dorm room and hire a group of rowdy members of the football team to wake you if I have to…” The amused smile had a sinister edge to it, not so much that Ravus feared him but he seemed to be quite the sadist when he wished to be did his professor.

 

With that thought in mind, Ravus peeled himself away from Ardyn’s side, he realised throughout Ardyn’s minor threat that the professor has his arm around him so that their sides were pressed together almost as though they were more than just acquaintances.

 

“I’m getting a cab home and I will show up to class if I feel like it.” The youth responded barely withhold his ire, this prat knew how to wind him up and he was powerless to stop him.

 

They were joined, suddenly, by the pretty young girl from earlier, she introduced herself as Cindy, her southern American accent was a refreshing change from the staid British accents that surrounded them at present.

 

“Oh, hi! I was really hopin’ I got to meet you tonight, Ravus. Ardyn has told me so much about you! He says you are real clever and are top of his class, I was top of his class too, he makes his lectures just so darn interestin’ that I couldn’t help but hang on to his every word!” Cindy was so bright and cheerful that Ravus could not find it in him to be rude, instead he offered her a smile and shook her hand, responding quietly that he also thought Professor Izunia’s classes were very interesting and he was pleased to have been able to get a spot in the very popular class.

 

They chatted idly for a short while before a flashy bright yellow car pulled up and Cindy hopped in with a quick wave to the two standing on the sidewalk before the car roared down the road like a metal beast.

 

“Oh, Ravus, how you made me positively giddy upon hearing you enjoyed my classes so… you never gave such an impression before.” Of course Ardyn mocked him for his words but the youth just rolled his eyes, hiding a smile as he looked away, it wasn’t until he looked back to his professor that he saw the older man had grown serious and Ravus wondered if he had done something wrong in the 30 seconds it took him to look away and then back again.

 

“That smile, my dear boy, how it lit up your face for a moment. How it made that handsome face more perfect than I believed was possible.”

 

W-was his professor flirting with him now?

 

But there was no one around to witness it, this was just supposed to be for humour, a joke.

 

Heart thudding uncomfortably again Ravus made to pull away as Ardyn closed the space between them pulling the youth round to face him properly, a soft kiss pressed to his lips.

 

No, no, no, he was not meant to kiss a professor, a male professor… but fuck, it felt good. It felt right.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…

 

This was NOT happening.

 

Ravus pulled himself from that memory as soon as he heard a student call on him for help with math, that’s right he was still at work, this was not 2010 and he was not a university student anymore, with that in mind he strode over to the student pushing his mind to math rather than a certain professor that now had the audacity to haunt his thoughts the halls of the school.

 

The next few weeks were surely going to be Hell.


End file.
